


The Story of my legacy

by Thelegacies116



Series: A family Legacy [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Darkness, F/M, Family, Innocence, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Sisters, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelegacies116/pseuds/Thelegacies116
Summary: When we are young we are told the difference between heroes and villains. Good and evil. Being a saviour or a lost cause. But what if the only difference is just who is telling the story? My name is Aurora Mikaelson Volturi and I come from a long line of supposed villains.  I was born from evil and I have to fight every day to be good. That's why being the daughter of the great Eira Mikaelson and Caius Volturi isn't always easy. Throw in a bunch of overprotective uncles and you can guess my life has been rather sheltered behind the walls of the Volturi castle.But this is my journey of growing up and leaving the safety and protection of my home for the first time.Follow me as I learn from my mistakes, fall in and out of life, making new friends, but most of all....creating my own Legacy.
Relationships: Alec (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A family Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

No pov. 

Screaming was echoing through The Volturi castle Caius Volturi was pacing around the room while his brothers and their wives were watching him amused. Yes, the great Caius Volturi was nervous but with good reason. The love of his life Luciana Freya Hope Mikaelson twin sister to Niklaus Mikaelson also known as the hybrid was giving birth. 

It had come as a shock to The Volturi that Luciana was pregnant, He could not believe it, they were going to be parents again. he was nervous. How could he not be? Lucianna had been so weak the first time she had given birth. Somehow she had gotten a fever. No one had understood how it was possible. Their firstborn was sleeping soundly in her nursery not far from their chambers. Her aunts were watching over her for the night. He was sure that had his sweet little snowflake been here she would have been scared by her mother's screaming. Anf that was the last thing he wanted.  
"Brother sit down or you will pace a hole in the floor" Aro finally spoke with amusement in his voice. Caius stopped and glared at Aro but sat down none the less. Finally after what seemed to be hours A little cry could be heard. Relief seemed to flow through the room Everybody in the castle knew what had happened, Queen Luciana had given birth. All of sudden Heidi stepped out of the room where the young queen and her newborn child were. "Mistress is aking for you master" she spoke looking at the blonde-haired king. Caius shot up from his seat and stepped into the room were his wife and newborn child was waiting. 

The young woman on the bed smiled softly at her husband then spoke: "Come meet our daughter, my love." The blond-haired king slowly walked over to bed were his wife and newborn daughter was. When he looked into the deep ocean blue eyes of his daughter for the first time His Dead heart melted at the sight of the little girl in her mother's arms. Luciana upon seeing the look on her husband's face asked: "would like to hold her?" The blonde king nodded and slowly his wife placed the little girl in her father's arms.

The little girl looked up at her father with a curious gaze before snuggling closer into the blanket that was wrapped around her and fell peacefully asleep. "What shall We name her Caius," Lucianna asked. Caius who was still looking at their newborn daughter with such love and adoration in his eyes answered "Aurora". "Aurora Grace". 

"It's beautiful," Luciana said. "Welcome to the family Aurora Grace Mikaelson Volturi," Caius said. He spent the rest of the night with his wife and newborn daughter, just as he'd done when his snowflake was born.


	2. Meeting the princess

Meeting the princess

10 years later

Luna's Pov( she is now 10 soon to be 11)

I'm sitting in my bedroom, staring out the window. It has been five – almost six – years since the last time I last saw my mother. Five years since she disappeared without an explanation. Many of the guard members think that she ran away, others that she was killed. I know that she ran because of me. She didn't want me and that's why she ran. It's become an unspoken rule not to talk about her, or things that are connected to her. I don't really remember her and I'm afraid, that Papa will be angry if I ask about her. One day I woke up and she was gone. I had no idea why.

There are a few things that I remember. Uncle Marcus once told me that they were soulmates. But other than that, I don't remember her. There aren't any pictures of her in the castle any longer. I know it's because Papa can't stand to look at them. Though I heard a rumour once from one of the lower guard members that there is a picture of her in a forgotten room somewhere in the castle. I don't know if it's true but I know one thing, It's a big castle, so who knows maybe it's true. 

I remember when I was younger and mama was still living here with us. I would sneak off to explore the castle. Sadly, I never really made it further than the library at the end of the wing, before Papa, mama or one of the guards would find me and take me back to my chambers. They always said that it was too dangerous to be walking around the castle alone and that I shouldn't leave my chambers without someone to escort me. 

I stopped trying to explore when I was eight. Instead, I would go to the library to read, paint, or just sit, looking at the garden through the window. When I turned 9 Papa finally let me explore the castle. I still had to have a guard with me, at all times but I didn't really mind since Papa ordered them to stay in the shadows. That way I could explore the castle and still be safe. 

Sometimes I would find a room or something that would trigger a forgotten memory. I only have a few faint memories of a time when Mama and Papa were together but I know that he loved her way high. I can play the piano, the violin, the harp, and nearly every other classical instrument that exists, mama told me how to do it.

Aunt Didyme and Aunt Sulpicia say I have the voice of an angel, but I no longer sing or play. I don't do anything that is connected to her because I'm afraid of how Papa will react. Of course, I never told them that. I couldn't... It would just make things worse. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but I feel like I'm a mistake, and that all I can do is disappoint them. 

I mean I have to be a mistake right? why else would mama leave, she was happy and had no reason to leave. If I weren't born She would never have left she would still be with Papa, and the Volturi would still have their queen. I haven't told anybody about it but, I know it's true and so does Papa. I know he does because he never speaks to me or even looks at me anymore. It hurts but I know it's true, I don't deserve to be living like a princess and I don't deserve to live here with my family, or even have a family at all. 

Not when I made my own mother run away. Everybody agrees on that, even the ghosts in the castle. I don't know if they really are ghosts, but I don't know how else to explain the voices I hear. I know it's crazy but ever since I was 5 I've heard voices. They tell me the truth about why nobody ever speaks to me. Sometimes they tell me to do things for them. 

They say that if I do them they can make Mama come back. I miss my aunts and uncles from my mother's side of the family, especially uncle Nik and Hope. Hope is uncle Nick's daughter. I haven't seen them since I was five because they live in New Orleans and after mama disappeared they stopped coming. Anyway, Hope is a tribrid and I know that should I ever trigger my hybrid side, I will be too. 

I was supposed to have some Cold One genes from Papa but I don't have them. I got curious so I asked my Uncle Aro about it. He told me that they got a witch to take away my Cold One part. They said it was because they knew that with my witch powers and my hybrid genes, it would be impossible for me to control my powers and my bloodlust. I don't have a problem with it because I knew they did it to keep me safe. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door "Come in," I say without looking at the door. It opened and I look over to see Aunt Didyme and Aunt Sulpicia.

"Hello, darling," Aunt Didyme says.

"Hi, Aunt Di," I say, dropping my eyes.

"What is the matter, darling?" Aunt Cia asks. "

It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all," I say, still looking out of the window. It wasn't a complete lie I was tried but the truth was that it was bothering me that I haven't seen or spoken to Papa for nearly 2 weeks. I know that it's my own fault but it still hurt

I hear Aunt Di sigh

"Sweetheart, we just want to help you," she says. "Your father and uncles are worried about you. You haven't left your chambers for days, darling. It's not healthy," Aunt Cia adds.

"I don't want to leave my chambers, Aunt Cia," I say.

She sighs "Well, darling niece. You don't exactly have a choice. It's your birthday today and the ball is in your honour, Aurora, so you have to be there."

I look up at her in shock "It's in my honour? But Papa always says that I'm too young to be at the balls that you hold," I say in confusion.

My aunts smile at me "Well, your uncles and father discussed it and they want to introduce you to the vampire world as their princess," Aunt Cia explains. "So I get to wear a fancy gown and come to the ball with you?" I ask hopefully. Aunt Cia nods "Of course, you do. Now, we have to get ready, so Take a shower and we'll find a dress." I hugged her before running into my bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, I walk back into my bedroom. When I enter the room my gaze intimately lands on one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen.

"Is that for me?" I ask my aunts. "Yes it is, darling, do you like it?" aunt Di asks me. I nod my head excited. " well let's get you dressed then" She said. When I was done getting into my dress, I let my aunts do my hair. When I'm done I stand in front of my mirror and admire the dress. It's so beautiful. I look like a true princess. I quickly shake my head at the thought I don't deserve this any of this Papa knows that. This is probably just because he feels sad for me.

"You look, beautiful sweetheart, aunt Di says"

I give her her fake smile in return. I don't deserve this I'm not supposed to be a princess. This isn't right, but maybe if I do this mama will come back.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" aunt Cia asked.

I nodded with a fake smile on my face.

My aunts took my hand and let me towards the throne room. I didn't know how to feel I mean why were they being nice to me I'm the reason why She,

disappeared they should be me right?

"We are here Darling are you ready to meet the vampire world" aunt Di ask me gently. I nod my head not looking at her. Aunt Cai sighs and kneels in front of me. "Darling look at me," she says. I lift my head and meet her eyes and she smiles at me. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she, askes. I nod again.


	3. The ball part one

Aurora pov

The ball

Aunt Cia signalled for the guards to open the doors. When they did aunt Cia went in first. I took Aunt Di's hand and followed her inside. When we entered the room went completely silent. I kept my head high and look at papa as we walked towards the thrones that he and my uncles were standing by. I could feel the stares of people in the room, but I didn't look out at the crowd. I kept my gaze fixed on aunt Dora who was standing by uncle Aro.

Finally, we reached them and I let go of aunt Cia's hand and went to Papa's side. He smiled at me and even though I was confused as to why I gave a small smile back. Uncle Aro then stood up and people turned their focus on him. "Welcome everyone It's wonderful to see that so many of you came tonight," he said. "I know many of you are curious as to why we are celebrating, " He continued, his gaze landing on two specific vampires both of them had golden eyes. They must be a part of the Cullen coven. I remember hearing Papa complain about them once. Something about how their diet was unnatural.

I zoned out for the rest of the speech until I felt Papa give me a gentle push forward. "I present to you my biological daughter, Princess Aurora Grace Mikaelson Volturi." The moment papa finished speaking everything went into chaos. People began shouting about how vampires couldn't have children and that it was lies. "SILENCE" Uncle Marcus finally shouted. Silence fell immediately.

Uncle Aro gave uncle Marcus a grateful look and then spoke up. "We have been made aware that male vampires can reproduce with a human female, it's very rare and dangerous but it's possible. These children are half-mortal, half immortal," uncle Aro Explained. "But aren't such children dangerous" Someone in the crowd shouted. " No, they are not a danger to us and neither is our niece we promise you that you will get an explanation as well as proof," uncle Aro said.

" Now as you all know queen Luciana was a different kind of vampire, She was a part of the originals. But she was not only a vampire she was a werewolf too. A hybrid if you will, " he continued. I bite my lip trying very hard not to cry. It's my fault that she isn't here today. " The werewolf side made it possible for her to conceive." Aurora is the result of the pregnancy," uncle Aro finished.

"so what is she?" someone from the crowd asked. "I'm a witch with the genes of a vampire and a werewolf". I answered. "But how can you be a witch of you're the daughter of a vampire and a cold one?" Another golden-eyed vampire asked. I looked at Papa before answering I wasn't sure how much information he wanted to give them. He nodded once so I continued " My grandmother was witch, and so was my mother. She passed it down to me," I explained. "But that still doesn't explain how she is only a witch," another vampire shouted.

"Enough with the questions we have told you everything you need to know," Aunt Didmey said. "We came here to celebrate and honour, so let us do so," she continued.


	4. The ball part 2

Previously in The story of my legacy:  
" Now as you all know queen Luciana was a different kind of vampire, She was a part of the originals. But she was not only a vampire she was a werewolf too. A hybrid if you will, " he continued. I bite my lip trying very hard not to cry. It's my fault that she isn't here today. " The werewolf side made it possible for her to conceive." Aurora is the result of the pregnancy," uncle Aro finished.  
"Sand made to look like twigs with leaves and small white and gold flowers on it.  
He carefully lifted the crown of the pillow and dismissed the guard who immediately stepped back into the shadows. He made slowly made his way to were papa and I stood. I felt everyone's eyes on me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I don't know what people expect of me. What if they wouldn't except me? What if messed up? What if they blamed me for mama's disappearance? I didn't even realise I had zoned out until I heard papa whisper "you'll be fine darling" in my ear. As uncle Aro finally stopped in front of me I dipped into a low curtsy just like mama taught me all those years ago. He gently placed the crown on my head. Kissed me on the forehead and mured "sei Bellissima la mia Piccola Principessa" in my ear.  
He then faced the crowd and said " Thank you all for coming to honour and celebrate with us today, Please spread the word of the princess to those who Weren't able to join us today. Have a wonderful evening." When he finished beautiful music started to fill the throne room. People started to chatter and some even danced. I noticed Nine golden eyes vampires making their way towards us. A blonde man who I assumed was the coven leader stepped forward. "Aro, Marcus, Caius it's good to see you again." Carlisle old friend it's good to see you again, How is young Renesmee doing?" uncle Aro greeted him." She is doing just fine she just turned 14 not long ago." Carlisle responded. " how wonderful would you allow me?" uncle Aro asked holding out his hand. " of course" Carlisle answered putting his on uncle Aro's. I knew that uncle Aro was reding his mind. 

After a moment he finished and let go of Carlise's hand. "Interesting indeed would you be willing to set up a meeting where we could discuss this?" he asked.  
So what is she?" someone from the crowd asked. "I'm a witch with the genes of a vampire and a werewolf". I answered. "But how can you be a witch of you're the daughter of a vampire and a cold one?" Another golden-eyed vampire asked. I looked at Papa before answering I wasn't sure how much information he wanted to give them. He nodded once so I continued " My grandmother was witch, and so was my mother. She passed it down to me," I explained. "But that still doesn't explain how she is only a witch," another vampire shouted.  
"Enough with the questions we have told you everything you need to know," Aunt Didmey said. "We came here to celebrate and honour, so let us do so". she continued. 

"Tonight we honour queen Luciana's last wish and celebrate the coronation of the newest member of our family. We present to you princess Aurora Grace Volturi Mikaelson.," Aunt Didmey said. " we have invited you all here tonight to celebrate and honour the crowning of your new princess" she continued. " So without further ado let us watch the coronation of your new princess" she finished as people began to clap. As uncle Aro stood and turned to face a member of the lower guard. He was holding a red velvet pillow, there was a stunning tiara resting on it. The tiara was gold " Of course Aro" he responded. Uncle Aro turned to me and papa and signalled for us to join him. " Piccolo this is Carlisle Cullen and his coven. Carlisle my niece and Caius's daughter Aurora, he introduced us. "  
It's an honour to meet you, princess, may I introduce my family to you?" he asked me from where I was standing behind papa. I glanced at them suddenly feeling shy what if they didn't like me? They looked nice enough but still. Finally, I glanced up at Papa. 

He gave me a small nod. " okay" I whispered.  
He smiled at me and then turned to a beautiful lady with caramel-coloured hair and a heart-shaped face. " This is my beautiful mate and wife Esme", he said.  
"Hello princess," she said with a kind smile.  
"Next we have my oldest daughter Rosalie and her husband, Emmet."  
I slowly peek out from behind papa only to see a stunning blonde vampire and a really big guy with black short curly hair. He looked intimidating. " hi " I whispered out knowing they could hear me. Rosalie gave me a small smile in return.  
" This is my next oldest daughter Alice and her husband, Jasper. Alice had short spiky hair that made look like a pixie, Jasper had blond like Rosalie and look like he was in pain. " And lastly we have Bella, her husband Edward and their daughter Renesmee", he finished introducing. Bella had long chocolate brown hair and a kind smile, Edward had what looked like bronze-coloured hair and Renesmee had a mix between her parent's hair colour but it was curled. 

I slowly stepped out from behind papa. I looked to Papa uncertain if I should greet them. he gave me a nod. So I curtsied as mama told me. " it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said. then turned to Carlisle and Esme "you have a very beautiful family" I said softly.  
"thank you, princess, Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled back and then turned to uncle Marcus.  
"Uncle Marcus, will you dance with me?" I asked shyly looking up at him from under my eyelashes.  
"Of course I will piccolo," he said with a smile. He took my hand and vent to the dance floor.  
I was standing in a corner of the throne room watching people watching my uncles dancing with my aunts. " Dance with me darling" I suddenly heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around only to see papa standing there. I nodded and he took my hand leading me out on the dance floor.

I keep my eyes on the floor as we dance. I can feel everyone's eyes at us. I can't help but have mixed emotions about dancing with papa. I love him and I love to dance with him but with everyone around, watching, my every move waiting for me to make the smallest mistake so that they can prove that I'm never going to be a good princess. The song ends and I curtsy to papa. He raises my head so I'm looking him in the eye he leans down and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. He then takes my hand and leads me back to his throne. " Papa, I'm a little tired can I retire? I ask him. He nods and touches uncle Aro's hand. He gives papa a small nod and stands. People immediately turn their attention to him. 

"The princess will be retiring for the night," he says. I took his hand and let him lead me out of the ballroom. Soon we were walking down the familiar hallways that lead to my chambers in silence. " You look more and more like your mother every day, she would have been so proud of you", Papa said breaking the silence. I stopped. Suddenly memories came back to me. It was all my fault. My fault that mama wasn't here today, my fault that papa was hurting, that uncle Nik and the others lost a sister or an aunt. If I hadn't been born if I never existed mama would still be here. " yes it's Your fault child" I heard the voice whisper. I couldn't take it any longer it was all my fault. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear Papa shouting after me but I didn't care. I had to getaway. I knew that they blamed me. how could they not? I knew everyone blamed me. But I didn't understand why they were so nice to me, could it be a joke. Some kind of revenge for taking mama form them. I finally stopped running. I looked around to see where I was but I didn't recognize anything. 

I was lost. I slid down the wall sniffling. I buried my head in my knees and began to cry. I was startled by a loud sound. I looked up to see my tiara laying on the floor. I had completely forgotten about it. I picked it up and held it between my fingers. Why did they crown me as their princess? They said it was Mama's wish. Did they truly believe mama was dead? Was she? I stood and threw the crown into the wall. I heard voices and quick footsteps. I turned and began to run again. I didn't want to be found I just wanted to be alone. After a while, I stopped again. I was exhausted from running. I sat down with my back against the wall. the floor was cold and my dress didn't offer much protection. I began sniffling. I missed mama so much. Soon I was crying softly. I don't know how long I cried. It felt like hours finally I laid down in a corner of the hallway and fell asleep. I woke up to find two vampires looking down at me. 

They were talking in hushed voices when the blond girl finally noticed me. " She's awake Alec," she said. W-who are you?" I asked scared. The girl's eyes softened. She crouched down in front of me. " I'm Jane and the boy is my twin brother Alec, I'm guessing you're the princess," she said. I nodded still tired. " Your father and uncles ordered all the elite guard to search for you" She continued. " Master Caius is pacing a hole in his office floor" Alec added making me giggle tiredly. " Are you ready to come back with us so your father can stop worrying?" Jane asked softly. "Don't wanna" I mumbled. Alec crouched down in front of me. He reached out to touch my shoulder. As soon as he touched me a small electric shock went through me. " Mate" He whispered. " Alec are you sure? Jane asked softly. Alec nodded. I didn't know what a mate was but I felt safe with Alec. I was tired and I wanted to sleep. there was silence for a moment. " Tired wanna sleep" mumbled scooting over so I could cuddle into Alec. "You'll get sick if you sleep here Principessa," Alec said softly. " don't care" I mumbled cuddling further into alec. " What if I carry you?" he asked. Too tired to argue I nodded and laid my head against his shoulder. " Let's get you back then," Jane said.


	5. Her Mate

no one's Pov.  
Alec gently scooped up the tired girl in his arms. She cuddled into his shoulder already sounds asleep again. Jane looked at her brother and his Mate with a smile. But she was also worried. Worried about the master's reaction to the fact that Alec was the mate to their beloved daughter and niece. She didn't even want to think about her other aunts and uncles reaction. Especially Niklaus. She wasn't dumb. Everyone knew the stories of what he had done to his sister's many admirers or lovers. Not that Luciana ever minded. She had also heard stories of Kol. She had heard stories of how he had slaughtered entire villages. And destroying an entire army of cold ones. She knew that they were even more protective of the princess than they were of her cousin Hope. They were protective of her both because she was the last piece of the former queen Luciana and because she is young fragile and innocent. 

Jane watched her brother speed away holding the small girl close to his chest. She sped after him. when they reached the master's office they stopped. They could hear raised voices and someone pacing. Jane raised her hand and knock softly on the door. They could hear the pacing stopped. " Come in" a loud voice sounded. Jane carefully opened the door as not to disturb the sleeping girl in Alec's arms. She slowly stepped in the study leaving Alec and the princess in the hallway He must be worried about Aurora she thought. " Jane" she turned to see Aro looking at her with a questioning look. " We found her in a corner of the east wing master. She was sleeping on the floor. " He nodded his head. Caius had turned from the window to look at her. " where is she?" " She is outside with Alec," She said. " There is something your not us," Aro stated. Jane took a deep breath then holds out her hand to Aro. He stepped forward and took her hand. After a minute he let it drop. 

"I see," he said. "Go fetch Alec I will explain to them," he told her gesturing to his brothers. She nodded. Outside the study, Alec was waiting nervously with his mate still sound asleep in his arms. Jane approached them silently. Alec saw his sister and knew that he was going to have to face the masters. Silently the walked back to the study were the masters were waiting. When they reached the door Jane held it open for brother allowing him to step in before closing it. As soon as Caius saw his daughter sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face his anger melted and was replaced with concern as he saw the dried tear tracks on her face. " Is she okay? he asked concerned. " She should be, I think she is exhausted though," he said softly looking down at her. Caius nodded and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Papa" she mumbled her voice thick with sleep. Her eyes focused on the floor. 

Caius sighed. "Look at me darling," he said gently. She continued to look at the floor. Caius mentioned for Alec to put her down. He obeyed and gently set the princess down so she was standing. His eyes met Caius's for a moment. The look in his master's eyes clearly indicated that they would be having a serious conversation later. Alec nodded. Caius focused on his daughter who was still looking at the floor. He knelt in front of her and gently but firmly raised her chin so she was looking in his eyes. " I'm not mad at you sweetheart, I was concerned and scared. When you ran off I was afraid that something would happen to you. I love you more than anything and I can't bear the thought of losing you." he explained. "Your aunt's and uncles feel the same way darling" Marcus added. " I want you to promise me not to run off like that again because this has been the worst 24 hours in my existence", he said. Aurora's eyes were wide. she hadn't meant to be gone for so long. she only wanted to be alone for a little bit. Her eyes started to tear up again. She was a horrible daughter. They had been so kind to her and she had had the best night of her life. She didn't deserve their concern or love. "I'm sorry I scared you all I promise not to run off again" Aurora whispered in a soft tone with tears now streaming down her face. 

Caius saw the tears and gently picked her up. He held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He gently shushed her while holding her close. When she finally had calmed down. He kissed the crown of her hair. " I'm sure your aunts want to know that you've been found. So why don't we go to them? I'm sure they will even help you get ready for bed. " he said looking at his brothers and guard. When he saw the look in his daughter's eyes he sighed. " I'll come and say goodnight when done here," he said. She nodded. "I'll be back soon," he said to his brother's. He lifted his daughter up and went to find his sister's.   
When they reached Aurora's chamber the wives were already waiting for them. Caius handed his half-sleeping daughter to Didmey. "Papa?" she mumbled still half sleeping. Caius gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.   
"I'll be back princess," he said. 

"Okay, papa" she mumbled. He smiled and walked out of her chambers and back to the office were his brothers and Gaurd was waiting.  
He stepped into the office and saw his guard standing there nervously. The moment he saw Alec he started growling. "Caius" Aro said with a clear warning in his voice. 

" I know you're not happy about this but think fo what it will do to Aurora if you kill him". Marcus added. Caius glared at his brothers but deep down he knew they were right. It would kill Aurora to lose her mate. and Caius couldn't bear the thought of losing his daughter like he lost his wife. finally, he took a deep breath. "I won't kill you," he said. Alec let a relieved breath. "But..." He stiffened again. " I don't want Aurora to know that you are mates just yet. You may tell her when she is older but for now, just be her friend," he said. 

" Of curse master and thank you," Alec said relieved.

"Good and Alec?" he said turning to face him.

"Yes, master?" 

"If you ever hurt her in any way I WILL kill you mate or not do you understand?"

"Yes master"   
He nodded and walked out of the office and down to his daughter's chambers. He quietly opened the door to her bedroom and stepped in. He smiled When he saw his beautiful daughter sound asleep in her bed clutching the stuffed toy wolf gifted to her by her uncle when she was born in her arms. Suplica how was watching over her niece in her sleep smiled at him and left the room knowing that he wouldn't leave her side tonight. Caius gave her a grateful look and sat in the chair beside his daughter's bed.


	6. Visitors

I awoke to find the sun shining on my face. I looked around and saw Heidi coming out of my closet holding a simple ivory gown in her hands it didn't look like my everyday gowns " Good morning princess, did you sleep well?"

I nodded and slowly sat up in bed still tired from last night. "Where's papa?," I asked as I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I saw that Heidi had drawn a bath for me. I slowly got in the filled tub feeling my muscles relax. I wasn't that I didn't sleep. I just didn't sleep very well. I had nightmares all night

" He is in the throne room with the other masters and guard," she said. I frowned he always came to say good morning.

" Do you know why Hedi?" I asked getting out the tub.

" I'm not sure princess, but Jane said something about receiving visitors," she said. Visitors? but nearly every coven and nomad had come to my coronation hadn't they? When I got back into my bedroom I noticed a beautiful white and lilac ball gown hanging on my closet door.

" Heidi What is the gown for?", I asked curiously as I stepped into the ivory gown. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

" Have you already forgotten about your coronation ball princess?" She asked as moved behind me to tie the string of the corset. She finished tying the corset and went into my closet again.

"Of course not but don't you think it's a little much", I said knowing she could still hear me. The dress was really beautiful but I knew that I didn't deserve it. Just like I didn't deserve the Tiara or to be a princess. I didn't deserve any of this. She stepped out my closet holding a black box, I had never seen before. Silently I wondered what was inside.

"I didn't pick it out princess, your father did," she said bringing me out of thoughts. She guided me towards my vanity table. I sat down and kept my gaze on the floor. Papa had picked the gown? But why? I didn't understand any of this. He never picked out my gowns. It was always Heidi.

" Princess are you okay?" Heidi asked. I nodded silently. It wasn't a complete lie. I was somewhat okay. I just felt overwhelmed. A million thoughts seemed to run through my head. I glanced up at Heidi, she didn't look convinced. I gave her a small smile which she returned. " Any special requests for your hair today?", she asked. I shook my head and sat down. I could feel Heidi combing through my hair. I sat in silence staring at my reflection.

The sound of someone knocking on my door startled me. "Come in," I said. The door opened and Alec stepped in. My eyes met his in the mirror and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He turned his attention to Heidi. 

" The masters send me to escort the princess to the throne room, is she ready?", he asked. I frowned. Why papa would send Alec to escort me when Heidi was already here. She always escorted me. And if she wasn't here Jane or one of my aunts would do it. 

" She is nearly ready I just have to do her hair and show her the surprise ", she said. "Close your eyes princess" I closed my eyes and waited. After what felt like hours I finally heard " Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and immediately spotted the difference. My hair was done in an elegant bun with a few loose wisps curled, on top of my hair was a simple hairpiece with small diamonds in it, it was beautiful.

" So this is what was in the box," I said. Heidi nodded. 

"It's a birthday gift from the elite. We thought you might appreciate having a piece that was simple enough to wear every day but still formal enough to wear at a ball." I could feel myself starting to tear up. 

" Thank you" I whispered with tears now streaming down my face. " but I...I can't accept it, I..I don't des... deserve it" I stuttered out. 

Alec pov. 

I was on my way to Aurora's chambers. I knew that technically I was supposed to be with the masters and the rest of the elite in the throne room. But I couldn't resist seeing Aurora, she might only be 11 but I still loved her. I didn't have romantic feelings for her. I loved more like a little sister. I knew that I could only be her friend/brother for now but that was okay. I also wanted to give her a gift. I had found a charms bracelet with a music theme.

All I could think was that this wing was certainly fit for a royal. But then again she was a princess. Her father was considered to be one of the kings to our world. Not to mention her family members from mistress side. I shivered at the thought. I remember when master Caius met mistress and her siblings for the first time. Mistress Lucia as she told us to call her. She had been very shy, at first. She would nearly always stick with her twin brother also known as The hybrid or her oldest brother Finn. when I think It I find it hard to believe that she would one day end up as the queen we knew and loved. Her brother's had explained that while she may have been Niklaus twin, she was always treated as the youngest. Even by her parents. She was innocent and would always make people smile. 

She had told them about how their father used to beat Niklaus into submission. He had never laid a hand on her and her sister though. Mistress had been his favourite child along with Henrik. Until a night where everything changed. Their youngest brother Henrik had died. That leads to their parents taking a drastic decision. A decision that uncovered a carefully covered up secret. The night of their first hunt she and Niklaus discovered that they were not Mikael's children. They were the result of an affair their mother had had with a werewolf. He forced his wife to lock away their werewolf side away. Mistress had only ever killed one human in her life. And even then she hadn't done it on purpose.

We had been told that Luciana had certainly lived up to her name. She had been the light of their lives. The girl might have been Niklaus twin but she had her differences. Like Niklaus, she had a passion for art, but she also loved to dance. 

I finally reach Aurora's chambers. I find the door leading to her bedroom and gently knock on the door. " Come in", I heard Aurora's bell-like voice say. I gently pushed the door open and stepped in. She was sitting at her vanity table with Heidi standing behind her combing through her hair. I met her gaze in the mirror and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and I could see curiosity sparkling in her dark blue eyes. I turned my attention to Heidi.

" The masters send to escort the princess to the throne room, is she ready?" I asked her.

"She is nearly ready, I just have to do her hair and shows the surprise" She answered. 

She instructed Aurora to close her eyes and then began doing her hair. After a few minutes, She opened a black and pulled out a beautiful but simple crown and gently placed it on top of her head. "Open your eyes princess," Heidi instructed. Aurora opened her eyes and gasped softly. " So this is what was in the box", she said quietly still looking at her reflection. Heidi nodded 

It's a birthday gift from the elite. We thought you might appreciate having a piece that was simple enough to wear every day but still formal enough to wear at a ball." I could feel myself starting to tear up.

" Thank you" she whispered with tears now streaming down my face. " but I...I c-can't accept it, I..I don't des... deserve it" she stuttered out. I frowned why would she say that. I shared a look with Heidi. She nodded silently and crunched down in front of Aurora who staring at the floor with tears running down her face. 

"Aurora, look at me," she said. Nothing happened. Heidi sighed and gently raised her so she was looking at us. "Tell us why you think that you don't deserve it" she shook her head and tried to look down but Heidi kept a firms hold of her chin. " Aurora we just want to help you sweetheart please tell me what's wrong", she tried again but Aurora still didn't say anything. I sighed and mentioned for Heidi to move. When Heidi moved I took her place. I hated seeing Aurora upset. I gently lifted her chin and made her look me in the eyes. " Aurora we don't want to fight with you, so now I want you to listen to me carefully okay?," I asked. She gave a tiny nod. " You are a sweet, kind, brave and intelligent little girl, do you understand?" I finished. 

She whispered a very quiet "Yes". 

"Alright let's get going then, we are already late and I don't particularly want to face the master's wrath if they have to come looking for us", Heidi said jokingly making Aurora giggle. I smiled at her but I also knew she wasn't really joking. If there was one thing the master's hated it was tardiness. I lifted Aurora on to my back. 

" Hold on tight princesses", I instructed her. She closed her eyes as I began running. It didn't take long before we were at the doors outside the throne room. I gently set Aurora back on the ground. Heidi adjusted Aurora's hair pice a little before signalling to the Two lower guard members to open the door. They did bowing for Aurora. We stepped into the throne room, just as I had expected, everyone was waiting for us. In front of the masters was a group of people I instantly recognised. The originals, they must have been the guest that was coming. The only ones I didn't recognise was the little girl with reddish-brown hair and green eyes, and the two women. One of them was holding the girl's hand and Kol had his arm around the other 

I looked at Aurora and saw her eyes lit up. It was obvious that she wanted to run to them but, she didn't. Instead, she straightened her back and walked as calmly as she could up to her farther. She bore herself like a true royal, but I suspected that might be because of all the etiquette lessons she had. When she reached the steps the led to the master's throne she stoped, lifted the hem of her dress and curtsied, "Papa, aunts, uncles" she greeted as she slowly rose. she looked at her father and when he nodded she went to stand beside him. I went to stand beside Jane who gave me a questionable look. " later" I mouthed at her. She gave a short nod and we turned out attention back to the masters and the guests. 

I briefly met master Caius's eyes and knew that I would pay for going to see Aurora later. "Aurora I trust you remember Your aunts, uncles and your cousin?", master Aro asked. So the little girl was her cousin, We had all heard about Niklaus's daughter but very few of us had seen her. I knew that Heidi had seen her when she was younger. She had been a nanny of sorts for her whenever The originals visited their sister and her husband. 

" Of course I remember them uncle Aro, but there are also a few unfamiliar faces,", Aurora said. Quietly. 

"Well, Perhaps introductions are in order then", Master Aro continued. 

" Kol why don't you introduce Aurora to her new aunt", Elijah said. 

" With pleasure, Aurora, this is my beautiful and lovely wife, Davina, Davina this our second niece, Luciana's daughter Aurora", he said. Aurora stepped forward and courtesied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, aunt Davina, I'm delighted that Uncle Kol has finally found love," she said. " It's also a pleasure to see the rest of you again, ", She finished. Once more with a courtesy. and then stepped back to stand beside her father. I could tell that wanted to hug her aunts and uncles, but she probably knew that it wasn't time for that. Master Aro stood up from his throne and turned to address the guard. 

" For those of you who don't remember or wasn't here the last time The Mikealsons visited us, The are the originals and their extended family. They are the brothers and sisters of your mistress and the aunt of young Hope, he introduced. "The woman standing next to young hope is her mother, she and the others are to be treated with the same amount of respect that you would treat us with am I clear?" The last part was a question to us and the threat in his tone was clear, anyone cut disrespecting or underestimating them would be on their own. When it was cæear that everyone understood the lowe guard and most of the elite were dismissed. 

Both Heidi and I knew that the dismissal didn't include us, we would have to explain why we were late. As soon as the guard members had left the room Aurora ran straight into Niklaus open arms. He cathed her with ease and spun her around in circles, she giggled in delight before hugging her other family members. When she was done she turned to the masters " papa may I be excused, I would like to show Hope my room and have a chance to catch up with my aunt's and uncle's", she asked him. He nodded and called for Jane so she could show them to their rooms. 

Hope looked at father and uncle questioning, " Go on Hope your father and I will be along shortly, we have some business to discuss first", Elijah said. I knew that in truth they would be discussing Misstress Luciana's disappearing and why Heidi and I were late. Hope nodded and followed her cousin out the door.

" Do you have any news on Luciana?", master Aro asked. Elijah shook his head sadly. 

" We haven't been able to find anything and from your looks, I would say you don't have any news either", he said. Master Aro shook his head. 

Master Caius sighed, and with a pained expression on his face he said: "At least we tried, no one can say we didn't try." The others nodded. " Now on to other matters, Alec, Heidi, would you two care to explain why both you and my daughter was late?" he asked in a dangerously calm tone. We all knew that tone. It was the tone he used when there was a punishment waiting. I stepped forward and extended my hand to Master Aro. He took it and after a minute he dropped it. 

"I see", he said. he turned to Heidi. " Heidi you can go, but do not be late next time", he warned. she nodded and disappeared out the door. Aro turned to the other masters. "The reason they were late was that Aurora doesn't believe she deserves to wear the crown", he said. Growls echoed through the room. 

" If anyone deserves to wear the crown it's her," Niklaus said. 

The others nodded in agreement. " Alec I want you, Heidi and Felix to keep an eye on her if you notice anything out of the ordinary come to us do you understand?" master Caius asked. I nodded. " Good now I'll let Niklaus handle your punishment," he said and then turned to face the two originals. " We recently discovered that Alec is Aurora's mate". As soon as he said the word mate I was slammed into the nearest wall by Niklaus. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" he growled squeezing my throat tightly. I tried to answer but he only squeezed my throat tighter. " Tell me why I shouldn't rip you to pieces and burn you or better do something even more painful" he continued. he was about to threaten me, even more, when Elijah cut in. 

"Niklaus enough you know why you can't kill him, now let him go Aurora is on her way," he said. Niklaus growled irritated but let me go. I rubbed my throat, glad that I could no longer bruise. A moment later you could hear hesitant footsteps. 

The door opened and Aurora stepped in. she gave a hesitant smile at us, " Aunty Beka told me to come and get you", she said shyly hiding behind her hair. I glanced at Niklaus too see him smiling softly at Aurora. " Of course love", he said. He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. He nodded at the masters and left the room.


	7. Finally broken

Aurora pov.

Hope and I were playing a game called hide and seek with uncle Nik. Uncle Nik was supposed to find Me, and hope. Uncle Nik told us it had been mama's favourite game while they were still human. He told me how she would always hide int he Forrest. He said she was always the last person to be found. It was nice to hear him talk about mama. Papa and the others never talk about her. Aunt Di says it's because Papa misses her so much. It always made me feel guilty. It was my fault mama was gone. She didn't love me. She didn't want me. I took her form papa, and now he hates me for it. 

I heard uncle Nik approach. " I'm gonna find you girls", he called out. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't find me. I heard him nearing the bush where I was sitting. He stopped in front of the bush I was hiding in. After a little while, he walked away. Soon I could hear Hope giggling. Did he find her? Had I won the game? I decided to take the chance and stepped out of my hiding place. I saw uncle Nik hugging a giggling Hope. I stopped not wanting to intrude their moment. 

A strange feeling hit me. I felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around inside my tummy. Why didn't papa ever play hide and seek with me? Why didn't he hug me like that? The last time he had hugged me was...When was the last time he had hugged me? I couldn't remember the last time he'd had time to play with me or to read for me. " You don't deserve affection" The voice in the back fo my head whispered. 

" you killed your mother, You are nothing but a murderer. " No one loves you, for who would love a murderer? Certainly not you're farther. He wants you dead." No, I thought. I know it's my fault that mama is gone but He doesn't want me dead. I know I don't deserve any of this. I know all of that but papa doesn't wane me dead I thought. 

"Are you sure?" the voice taunted. " Remember what I told child, " I know everything that happens in this castle." It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. 

"Prove it", I thought 

Suddenly everything started spinning making it hard to keep my balance. I felt myself fall and suddenly everything around me was a blur of colours. When my vision cleared I was no longer in the garden. Instead, I was in papa's office. My father and uncles were having some sort of meeting. I noticed that none of them was looking at me and it confused me. " They can't hear or see you child" the voice whispered. 

"why not?" I thought

"It is a memory, you can't interact" the voice whispered back. 

I turned my attention back papa who was now pacing the floor angrily. 

" I can't do this anymore", he said. 

"Brother - No Aro this has gone far enough, I don't want her, she is a murderer!" Papa cut off yelling. " I want her dead!!"

" Are you sure- Yes Marcus I can't stand this a moment longer. We will do it tonight at the ball. She will be executed for treason", papa said. 

The moment he was finished I felt my heat brake in a million pieces. All my fears and doubts turned out to be true. I couldn't understand. Hot angry tears ran down my cheeks. I turned on my heal not wanting to see more and ran out of the study. I didn't stop before I reached an empty hallway. I stopped and dried my tears. " So now you see", a very familiar voice said. 

I realized that the voice wasn't in my head. I turned to where the voice had come from and was greeted by the sight of a woman dressed in a simple green woollen dress. She smiled kindly at me. " wh-who are you?", I stuttered out nervously. 

"You don't recognize me, child?", she asked. 

I thought about it, I couldn't remember ever seeing her before but her voice sounded familiar. Like I had heard it a thousand times before. Suddenly it clicked She was the voice I had been hearing for so long now. She was the ghost who saw everything. 

" I thought the only way you could communicate was through my thoughts", I said.

" It is", she said simply. I was confused by all of this, how did I even get here and what happened to Hope and uncle Nik? Were they worry about me? Did they realize I was gone? I had so many questions. 

Almost as if she knew what I was thinking she said, "Ask as many questions as you would like".

"Are we in my head? ", I asked.

She noded, it was the only way I could show you the memory, And it is why you see my physical form now. 

I nodded and bit my lip thinking about my next question, She looked familiar like uncle Nik and mama. 

"Are we related? ", I asked carefully. She seemed to think about it for a moment and then she nodded once. 

" I'm your grandmother", she said. 

I gaped in shock, She was my grandmother, the original witch. I hadn't heard much about her, but I knew a little from a conversation I had overheard. It wasn't much but it was enough to leave me curious. When I had asked papa he had scolded me for eavesdropping. It wasn't becoming of a princess he said. Then he had told me to drop the subject. 

" B- but mama said you were dead I stammered out.

"I am", she said. 

That just made me even more confused. if she was dead then how could I see her, how was she inside my head. How was any of this possible? 

As if sensing my confusion she answered: " I'm your grandmother".

I gaped in shock, She was my grandmother, the original witch. I hadn't heard much about her, but I knew a little from a conversation I had overheard. It wasn't much but it was enough to leave me curious. When I had asked papa he had scolded me for eavesdropping. It wasn't becoming of a princess he said. Then he had told me to drop the subject.

" B- but mama said you were dead I stammered out.

"I am", she said.

That just made me even more confused. if she was dead then how could I see her, how was she inside my head. How was any of this possible?

As if sensing my confusion she answered: "I am here to help you."

"Help me?", I asked confused. She nodded. " I want to train you, train you to do great things. To defeat your father. To defeat your aunts and uncles." she said.

I was confused, why would I defeat my family? In my books good always defeats evil. Did that mean they were evil? They couldn't be could they? If they were evil, did that mean hope and I were evil too? Hope couldn't be, she was innocent. She had to be.

But what about me? I had killed my mother, my family was disgusted by me. Was that evil? I knew that vampires killed, but I wasn't a vampire, I wasn't even a wolf yet. It was just me. A freak nobody wanted, a girl who killed her mother.

" Am I evil?" I suddenly blurted out. Grandmama smiled gently down at me. " no, you aren't the evil one here - you are jus-" But I killed mama, I said. 

She knelt in front of me. " you are not the evil one here", she said with a sad smile on her face. I suddenly felt guilty to have mentioned mama. She must have sensed my guilt. Because the next thing she said shocked me. " You are not the one at fault here child if anything I am to blame, she said. I was confused.

"Why would you be at fault?", I asked. She smiled sadly at me. Your mother never told you the story of how they were turned did she?" I shook my head.

" Can you ever forgive me, my child, afterall it is my fault, I did what I did to protect my family but, my children turned against me. They became the monsters that are trying to kill you."

I looked at her shocked, was it true, I had hoped all of this was just a sick dream. " Will you tell me the story?" I asked.

Esther pov.

Finally, after years I will get revenge. Finally, my children will die. I had the perfect plan. I would fill Aurora's head with stories, stories of how awful my children are. she will see the truth. She will finish what I started. But most importantly, I will destroy Nicklaus. And what better way to that than destroying the last piece he has of Lucianna. His precious little niece.

I will train her. Train her to be the perfect little soldier, She will kill them all. Starting with Niklaus brat. They won't know what hit them. She will be ruthless, She will kill anyone that stands in her way. She will destroy every single vampire including those cold ones. And then she will die. Her training starts today.

Niklaus pov.

I was in the rose garden playing hide and seek with my hope and Aurora. It had been hard to convince Caius to let Aurora play with us but after about ten minutes of puppy dog eyes from both Hope and Aurora. he had finally given in. I shook my head, I could understand his need to keep the child close, but this was getting out of hand.

Aurora was a beautiful and bright child, but she was also very curious, but also very shy, almost the opposite of Hol - no Nik don't go there. She is gone. Thinking about it will only make it worse. I needed to focus on Aurora and Hope. Though it saddens me that my niece would never know her mother.

The sound of my daughter giggling brought my focus back to back to the game. Smiling I called out: " I'm gonna find you, girls". I began walking through the garden pretending to search for the girls even though I knew exactly where they were hiding.

After a minute I stopped in front of the bush where Aurora was hiding internally debating whether I should find hope first. Deciding to let her win this game I walked away from her hiding place pretending to search for my daughter instead. I walked around the garden for about a minute before I heard Hope giggling again. Smirking I silently speed to her hiding place.

Sneaking up behind her I lifted her into the air and spun her around. " Found you little wolf", I said. She giggled and smiled brightly at me. I hugged her. " I love you little wolf," I said smiling.

" I love you too daddy", she said. I smiled at her and spun her around one last time before setting her down. " now let's go find Aurora", I said.

Turning around I saw my Aurora standing in front of a rosebush. As we got closer to where she was standing I noticed that she was swaying. I was about to call out to her when her eye's suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Using my vampire speed I cathed before she hit the ground. She began twitching violently in my arms as if having a seizure. Her eyes opened wide before closing again.

She went dead still in my arms. Knowing this wasn't normal I rose from the ground holding Aurora bridal style. I glanced back at Hope who looked just as shocked me. Shifting Aurora in my arms so I could hold both her and Hope, I let hope climb on my back Telling her to hold on tight. I speed towards the castle. The minute we reached the door that leads to the gardens behind the castle.

I set hope down taking her hand I quickly approached the vampires who were guarding the entrance. " Send a message to the king's, and tell them to meet me in the princess the chambers", I instructed. The glanced at each other and then at Aurora hesitating. Felling my patience slip up, I flashed my hybrid eyes at them and repeated my statement. Quickly one of them speeds away.

Turning my attention to the other guard I trusted Hope's hand into his. "Take my daughter to my siblings, Tell them to meet me in the princess chambers", I said. He nodded and sped away. I speed to Aurora's chambers. Reaching her bedroom I opened her bedroom door. Once I was inside I gently placed Aurora on the bed. A few seconds late all three kings arrived. Caius immediately went to his daughter's side.

I was just about to explain, what had happened when someone knocked on the door. " Enter", Caius stated. Freya and Kol entered the room.

" What happened?", Freya asked as she walked closer to Aurora's bed.

"We were simply playing and she collapsed", I explained.

**Author's Note:**

> so this story has Reached 147 hits. That's amazing thank you!!!!!


End file.
